


Drinking Partners

by OMEGA1979



Series: The Signs that Yondu cares [7]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMEGA1979/pseuds/OMEGA1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set 3 months after "Darkness and Recovery". Peter is doing everything he can to prove he's not worthless. But what is the real reason for it. </p><p>Thankfully Alcohol is the cause and solution of all life's problems</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Peter Jason Quill, whipped his hand over his goggles trying to erase the condensation that was obscuring his vision as he leaned over the vat one more time and stirred the contents, it had to be perfect, this time it needed to be. He knew the crew were getting restless since the Kree's were on their ass, and they had no time to get more supplies before they had to leg it.

Yondu wasn't concerned at the time, but then realised he would have mutiny on his hands if he didn't do something about it, and doing something about it fell to Peter since he was still banned from missions, or going off ship…Or doing anything fun. Instead, he was doing maintenance, scrubbing air vents and was becoming so bored that he was going to rest of the crew for something to do. He wondered if Yondu was pleased of his productivity as the crew slipped him units for doing their work.

Now with this task, Peter had wished that he kept his mouth shut, as he lifted the spoon to his lips and tested it, his eyes clouding over slightly, yeah it was perfect…it had to be perfect, then he could change his mind and take him to the beach, Peter thought to himself as he poured the liquid from the two vats into three metal cups before he left the room adjoin the mess hall. At the sight of the boy, the crew who were enjoying the slop that made up their meals, their gaze followed him as he walked up to the Captain's table.

Wordlessly, Peter handed the first cup to Kraglin who pushed it to his lips and took a deep sip along with the crew who were waiting with baited breath, as the first mate's eyes burst open at the taste. It was delicious, traditional, full of taste and better than anything he had drunk in a very long time. It was the good shit, and if the crew wasn't watching he contemplated kissing the boy for his genius.

He had done this all by himself, as he gave a nod to Yondu, who took the second cup. "This is sixty percent stronger and I did some research on the taste a little bit". The Terran said trying to hide his nerves as the Captain raised the cup and slipped the golden liquid down his throat. Yondu did his best to hide the surprise at the drink, rich spicy, for a moment he was transported to his youth, the spices of his childhood the scent of his father, a myriad of memories coursing through his mind thanks to the efforts of the teen who had studied Yondu's culture so well.

This was perfect; this was better than perfect…it was like home. As he exhaled the spices and scent of his tribe, he placed the glass down giving a small nod to the boy, and by default the rest of the crew. "It's acceptable" Yondu said, smoothly hiding his amazement at giving the boy a job and being given a taste of something he had forgotten, as he took one more gulp and a cheer went up admits the men.

Finally, they had beer; the boy had done good. Some came over to get Peter a quick pat on his back, the only encouragement they would show, since sometimes saying "Thank you", was a foreign concept for them. "Drink that one". Yondu ordered, not because it was stronger, but this one, the one in his hands wasn't worthy of these idiot, "This one's just mine". It was an order they all obeyed because they had beer and good beer too. Whilst they drunk like lords, Yondu noticed the boy slipping silently from the room who after creating such a beautiful beverage, hadn't as much as touched a drop of it, and frowned.

It didn't take long, as Yondu with his beer in his hand to activate the Eclector main computers from his pad, since most of the crew were in the Mess, the armoury was sitting empty, apart from the boy sitting at a table, silently and diligently putting a blaster for one of the crew back together.

Having built his own at the age of eight, and having not grown much since that day, they had noticed his small hands were perfect for the inner workings of the blasters and other weapons and had now quickly added "weapons expert" to his already growing list of skills, naturally charging the crew for his expertise.

Yondu peered at the screen as the boy, using a soldering iron finished the last piece, casually brushing a strand of that too long hair of his that the boy was still refusing to cut, before snapping back the weapon casing and attaching a charger. Watching the weapon warm up, he scratched the back of his neck as he carefully took it to the gun range, aimed and fired.

The pulse hit the mark with ease, with almost no recoil in the boys hand, which was to be expected as with a note of cockiness at his success, the boy with a small smirk on his lips took the blaster back, sent a message to the crew member who had ordered it and carried on working into the night as the crew eventually left or staggered off to bed and after quickly sending a few orders both Kraglin and Yondu left the mess, the taste of the beer still on their lips. It was a short while later that Peter ventured into the mess hall, the sight of empty bottles lying around. The crew having toasted his good health, had left the evidence for him to sort out, as he walked around the room and picked up the empty bottles to be washed and refilled.

Quickly he threw some bread in to be toasted, even though he wasn't hungry, he hadn't been for ages. But he knew he had to eat something as Alezduran half walked and half staggered into the mess, blearly looking around.

"There's some beer in the fridge". Peter said softly without looking up, concentrating on his bread turning brown as the Kree Xandarian hybrid, took the cold bottle from the fridge, and two glasses off the shelf, pouring one for himself and passing one to the boy. Which finally caused a reaction from the Terran. "What". He asked softly slightly confused.

"You didn't drink any; I noticed you. You made the drink you have the drink the drink…it's the law".

Peter smiled softly and just shook his head, "I'm really not in the mood", looking away so he didn't see Alezduran rolling his eyes, as the hybrid took both glasses and the bottle and slid to the floor, which finally caused something more from Peter then his staring into space. "Get down here will yah, I can't walk for shit and I'm in the shit". Alezduran seemed to chuckle at this little joke, which in his mind it was one as Peter left the toasted bread and sat on the ground almost reluctantly taking the offered glass from the hybrid.

Sitting in silence for a few moments, tapping his fingers on the glass. "Do you want to know why I'm in the shit?" Alezduran said, leaning towards the boy who had brought his knees to his chest and just shrugged. "You pissed off Yondu?" Alezduran noticed how small the voice was as the hybrid almost smiled. "Worse, and take a drink, you'll going to need it".

Peter wondering if Alezduran has set the auto-destruct or had fallen pregnant, looked at the drink he had created and took a sip, he knew that it was delicious and the product of a lot of hard work, but to him it was meaningless as Alezduran continued. "I've pissed off my mother".

Peter coughed into the liquid at the remark, "You upset your mom?" The idea was so funny to Peter, and perhaps it was the drink that he couldn't taste that was affecting his mind as he couldn't contain the chuckle. "You're a Space Pirate with a pissed off mom". The look on Alezduran's face was so unlike him Peter couldn't help continue. "So what is it, the life of crime, the living on the edge the crappy food…come on what is it?"

"She misses me and wants me to come home". The hybrid finally said which caused Peter to sober up for a second, and think out loud. "Can you go home…can you quit?" The idea was totally alien to Peter, who never imagined anything like that as his drinking partner nodded "Sure anytime I want, Yondu told me I can. As long as I never go to the authorities and deny I was ever a Ravager, I'll even have to leave the coat behind".

"You're not even in the red yet". Peter couldn't help remind him, which caused Alezduran to grimace. "Don't remind me, Yondu still hasn't told me why."

Curiosity, overtook Peter, and he couldn't help the next question. "Ever asked why?" as the hybrid cocked his head

"Can you imagine going to Yondu and asking "Oh hi boss, my mother wants to know why am I not wearing a Ravager coat yet…Oh, can I have a vacation please because she thinks my sisters need a father figure. Yeah, that would go down really well". Alezduran actually smirked at the idea whilst Peter laughed softly and grew more serious. "A vacation, that would be nice, hell I can't even leave she ship since…well you know".

Both of them didn't need to elaborate since Peter was still ship bound ever since he had been abducted three months earlier, as the boy leaned back against the cabinet and confessed "I'm bored you know that's why I have to keep busy, it stops me thinking about it…But you get to leave if you want". Peter digested the idea and decided to change the subject, as he said in a voice smaller than what he intended "I don't get to do that".

Alezduran just looked over at the teenage boy, "So you never get to leave at all?" as Peter shook his head. "Yondu said it was a dangerous universe out there and I wouldn't last. I asked him when I was about ten…I thought he was just joking. But he was right". Implications were left unsaid, since they both knew what he was referring too.

"So you get to be a Ravager forever…shit".

"Well, worse places to be I guess", as the hollow, that had been gathered in Peter's stomach, seemed to get deeper as he thought about his future and scratched the back of his neck.

"Well you know, I told my family about you, and they would love for you to come and visit us…You never know". Offered Alezduran. "My sisters would love you" as Peter shook his head at the thought of it, a warm family, a mother…siblings. The concept was so strange to him; he didn't know how to respond, as Alezduran continued. "Ask Yondu if he could give you some time off".

Both of them shared a look as laughter danced in their eyes, as Peter grew suddenly more solemn as with the beers he was consuming more of, said in a shaky voice "I miss her you know", as the hybrid rose an eyebrow. "Your mother?"

Peter nodded slowly, "Yeah, sometimes I think I'm forgetting what she looked like, or the sound of her voice, that why I listen to her music so much…Even though I really hate the Pina Colada song". Peter stopped and shook his head the booze was defiantly getting to his brain now as he was beginning to word vomit.

"I miss my mum too; Alezduran confessed taking moiré of his drink. "Even though I was a bit of a shit, when I was little because all the kids at school called her a whore".

Peter turned to the hybrid in confusion. "Why did they call her that?"

"Because she is one, a well-paid one, but a whore is a whore…I guess". The hybrid shrugged. "Then all the kids who gave me crap about it went to the house when they were older, and paid…more than I ever did". Alezduran laughed seeing the irony in it.

"They called my mom a whore too…all the time". Peter said in a low whisper remembering the times he had been in fights at school because of it.

"Was she a prostitute too?" Peter knew that if anyone else would have suggested it, he would have beat the shit out of them, but Alezduran did have a prostitute for a mother, to him it was a natural question.

"No, it was because she had me without being married…and my dad was a deadbeat".

There was a pause as Alezduran topped up their glasses "That's it". He looked incredulous, "Gods you Terran's are so stupid for thinking that". Something Peter agreed on. "Yondu told me once, it's not surprising we've never joined the space age, because were so ignorant…he was right!" Peter took another swig.

"I don't know if it means anything, but I've never met my dad. I know he's not a deadbeat, but mum never told him of my existence".

Peter blinked and looked towards the hybrid, who just wore a look of nonchalance on his face.

"Why not…he's your father, isn't he". As Alezduran stretched out and recited the next sentence like it was a list, he had learned by heart

"No not really, standard contract states that if courtesan falls pregnant, said client is not responsible if progeny is brought to term and has no financial dependency of said offspring...mum's choice to keep me". He shrugged "But I do know he's a scientist on a planet called Half world, but it's a Xandarian planet, so that doesn't narrow it down. No big". He shrugged as Peter on some level admired his attitude to it.

"I've never met my father either; I don't even know who he is". Peter said in a small voice. "My mom told me he was coming back for me…but she was sick and I was taken before it happened. "Peter shrugged and tried to match Alezduran feeling about his own situation and looked to be failing. "I don't think it would have happened anyway".

There was silence between the pair, as both of them who were caught up in the revelry of good beer tried to find something to say, even though it was Peter who opened his mouth first.

"Az…can I tell you something". The hybrid nodded and leaned forward at the serious sight on the boy's face. "You remember when I was abducted".

"You mean when you went missing for three weeks and everyone was scared shitless, especially Yondu". Words he said in his head, but out of his mouth just said "Yeah".

Peter wet his lips, and took another gulp of the beer, "well I remembered something, well something more about the "Man in Black" Peter nickname for the one he could vaguely remember, but had managed to make a lasting impression on his screwed psyche.

Alezduran leaned forward, he knew from observing the boy the change in his personality, Peter wasn't his normal self, he wasn't sarcastic and looked constantly worried he was going to screw up…which he never did anyway, as Peter looked away and begun to lose himself in his memories.

"When I was taken…I was tied to a table."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is on Peter's mind? And will this set the tone for his future?

Chapter 2

The Capture 

Peter's head was aching again, so he knew they were going to wake him up. Sleep was a few brief snatches that he could steal from his captors before they noticed. He had no idea how long he had been there, with the needles going into his arms, he could vaguely remember leaping through the air and Yondu telling him to go somewhere. Then this…he had no idea where he was, the room was in shadows just like his captors, as through his tired eyes he saw another needle going into his vein and felt the coldness sweep into his arm. He found that oddly comforting…he didn't know why.

Peter had no idea how long he had been there, but with each needle produced more blood and now he was saturated with it, sticky and warm to cold. He would have cried, but he was a Ravager and he wouldn't…he may have cried already, but he didn't remember He knows it was the same questions over and over again, but he didn't know if he gave them the right answer. He was tired though, now that he knew.

Peter had tried to keep quiet, and in the recesses of his brain, as he felt another needle going into the back of his neck, knew he had failed…he was going to die, and he didn't know why. He didn't care…Why didn't he care? The thought appeared in his mind but left before it could form a lasting impression.

A cold hand swept over his sweat encrusted face, an icy touch, which caused a chill to seep down into his bones. And he shuddered inside, as he opened his green eyes to look at the Man in Black. He wasn't here at the start, he knew that, and then he appeared his blue eyes seemed to pierce into Peter's skull, amidst the pale face, as the Terran swallowed.

"You are a useless boy, you are a nothing". It was a familiar song to Peter as much as one of his songs on his Walkman, the words he had sung over and over again in his head to maintain a sense of sanity, and was beginning to fail.

Peter said nothing, was he meant to agree…he wasn't sure, he wasn't sure of anything. Was it true, was he a nothing? The words danced in his head and refused to let go, as the Man came closer. Peter could see his clothes were black and gold as the coldness ebbed off him. ""Who are your father and mother?"

Once upon a time, in the recess of his memory Peter would have told the guy to "Piss off", he was sure he had already, as he repeated the words almost in monotone, rationalising it didn't matter, because she was dead and buried in the ground after a funeral that Peter missed. "Meredith Quill, her name was Meredith Quill…I don't know who my father is".

He said, more and more times as he would feel the needle being inserted into his brain, and the question was repeated, along with the same answer, as Peter resisted slightly as his brain begun to strip itself off its layers and present themselves to his man. "Who is your father?" Over and over again, the four words the most important as Peter's mind exhausted itself from the resistance.

"Who is your father". The face was composed, but Peter could feel the anger in those eyes, as the words begun to form, and he hated himself for his mind's betrayal which was pleading for respite from the abuse.

"His name is Yondu Udonta, my father is Yondu Udonta" Peter half whispered, half gasped, hating himself for this betrayal but finding comfort that perhaps it would soon be over, as he lifted his head and tried to focus once more on the Man in Black, whose blue-green eyes, bore down on the teenager.

From out of nowhere, the ice cold touch of his hand grasped his face and clenched tightly. "Humanity…look how far you've fallen". He sneered showing a row of perfect teeth, to Peter he spoke in an old way, like something about of a one of those period dramas his mom used to watch, but perhaps it was his translator, picking up on it. The same way that Yondu sounded like he from Alabama!

"What do you want with me?" Peter mumbled through cracked lips, his voice sore from all the screaming he had done as they were torturing his too small body.

"Nothing, I want nothing from you…boy". Peter looked up at the familiar voice that was coming out of the stranger's mouth as he flickered and instead of the tall creepy thin man, he was looking into the red eyes of the Centurian. "Yondu". Peter whispered, hoping that in his drug addled brain, he was here…this was his rescue. Then the crooked teeth turned into a sneer. "You're useless boy, you're week, a disgrace to the our father". The voice was perfect, that face, the headpiece that controlled his arrow that Peter begun to wish was real so it could be driven into his head. "No…no…you're not him". Peter whispered as he felt more needles being inserted into his head. "I'm here boy, and you're nothing, a mistake…a disgrace".

Yondu, no it was the stranger, it was the stranger Peter rationalised and failed because this felt real, this was real as he felt a glob of saliva on his cheek from Yondu's…not it was the man, it was the man's mouth.

"You're not him; you're not him". Peter kept whispering to himself, over and over again, as the words telling him how pathetic he was, how weak he was…he was a disgrace continued, working their way into his mind, which he could feel beginning break, as the darkness took him, and to which he woke up to be told all over again.

Present day, on the floor of the mess

"So that's what happened to me" Peter finished the story, in a shaky voice, now thoroughly pissed from the glass Alezduran had been topping up through the entire confession and now felt exhausted and raw, as he managed to wipe the tears that had threatened to fall. Peter wouldn't cry, not anymore. He felt like he had run out of tears, and the fact that he had shed them, with the face of Yondu bearing down on him made him feel ashamed.

"Shit". Alezduran stated, also feeling half cut, and trying to digest what the boy had told him.

"When I woke up, back here…When I saw Yondu. The words were in my head…I know I freaked out".

Peter finished, noticing that his glass was now empty…how much had he drunk, how delicious was that beer?

"And I never told Yondu that, I never told him about that part". Peter stated causing the hybrid to look over at him.

"Why the hell not? He's Yondu, he would have understood".

Peter struggled to find the words, but even after all the months it wasn't easy.

"I called him my father, and I don't know why…Because he's not. But my mind thinks he is, even if I don't. I'm not making sense am I?"

Even though he was pissed Alezduran knew he was making perfect sense, his subconscious thought Yondu was his father, because he was the closest thing to one, even if that was a screwed up notion, as Peter exhausted from the booze and the conversation rested his head against the hybrid. "I think he was right thought, that I am a mistake".

All Alezduran could say, as the boy settled down was "No you're not", as the two Ravagers, one in training and one still denied wearing the red colours were silent for a few minutes as eventually the door of the store room slipped open and out stepped Yondu and Kraglin, who took in the sight of the two sitting on the floor, Alezduran was beginning to doze as Kraglin gave him a nudge with his foot.

Alezduran looked up, and squinted at his Captain and First Mate. "I really hope you got all that, because I can't drink anymore". He slurred as Kraglin helped the boy to his feet, who immediately begun to stagger, whilst Yondu went over to the boy. "He's too scared to screw up…Think's he's letting you down that's why he's working so hard". The hybrid managed to get out, looking on the verge of being sick, as Kraglin with a nod from the Captain, begun to half lift and half drag Alezduran back to his bunk. "Alezduran …if you ever breathe a word of this".

"Never, no one will believe me anyway". The wasted Ravager swore as his pink face, suddenly looked several shades of green, and he disappeared with Kraglin who could only flash Yondu a look of understanding that they had learned as they were sitting in the storeroom listening to every word.

Yondu approached the boy, who was beginning to curl up on himself, and lifted him gently in his arms. Even though Peter was still too small, in this state he was all limbs and it took a few moments, until he managed to get his arm under the boys back.

The gentle movement caused Peter's eyes to open, and as glazed as they were managed to focus on Yondu. If Peter was concerned that Yondu had heard everything, the boy was too half cut for rational thinking as he just looked up at his Captain and grinned. "The beer was good wasn't it?" Yondu knowing how much the boy needed validation looked down and smiled "You did good boy, you did really good". Which caused a flush of happiness admits the beer flashes to creep over Peter's face. "So I'm not a mistake?"

It was the question Yondu knew was troubling the boy, ever since he had been abducted, no matter how much Peter knew it wasn't the real Yondu with him, his subconscious hadn't realised that and was questioning everything the boy knew.

"You're not a mistake Peter". He said sternly as the boy peered up at him, in confusion. Peter had never been drunk like this, and by the babbling coming out of his mouth this was a new experience as they got closer to the boy's room. "I have to be…because he didn't stick around…He didn't want me". He suddenly whispered, his voice taking on an edge that Yondu didn't like, even though he already knew the answer to the question the boy was asking. "Who didn't?"

"My dad…he never came back for me". Peter looked to be on the verge of tears, as the door of Peter's room got closer, with Yondu responding. "Don't worry about him; your dad's an asshole". This comment, true as it was caused Peter's face to scrunch up in confusion. "How do you know that?" There was a wealth of answers he could have given the boy beginning from the moment of his extraction from Terra and ending three months earlier the day he was abducted. "Because he never came back for you". He said in truth, as Peter pleased with the answer leaned into the crook of Yondu's neck.

"Yeah, he's an asshole". Peter agreed as he begun to drift off the moment Yondu opened the boy's door with the back of his hand and stepped into the Peter's room.

Since Peter was getting older, he was acquiring several new items along with the collectables he had brought with him from Terra, the Troll doll he had kept one eye on for years smiled back at him as he perched the boy on the bed, and who immediately reeled back due to the effects of the booze.

With skill, Yondu stripped the boy, who was too drunk to care as he pulled off the boy's leather trousers since he knew from experience how his body would sweat during the night. Peter leaned back against the hull plating, whilst Yondu went to the small bathroom and returned a few seconds later with a hydration pill knowing the boy would have a hell of a hangover later, which the boy understood and took without question.

As Peter got settled in the bed, Yondu opened the air vent, in case the boy choked at least he would hear it, and placed a bin next to the boy on the off chance he got sick as the boy blearily looked at him, deep in the throes of drunkenness.

"I'm sorry I called you my dad Yondu". Peter finally said which was bordering on a slur. "I know you're not…" The sentence dragged out, as Yondu could see Peter was uncomfortable, as the Centurian thought for something to say, but all he could come out with was "Don't worry about it". A small statement , which did nothing to change the look in Peter's eyes, which caused Yondu to hope he would have no memory of this the next morning, as he dimmed the lights and turned his back on the boy.

"Yondu…if you were my dad, would you have come back for me?" The question, sounded so small and pathetic, causing Yondu to remember that even though Peter was a Ravager in training, he was still a child. As he turned back to the boy, now huddled in his bed, and was a child who had gone through so much and without him knowing how much he had been betrayed.

With the light from the deck falling across his face, Yondu took the few steps and knelt by his bed, close to the boy's head, there was no one around to witness this so he had the right to be honest. "If you were my son, Peter I would never have left you for a second". He admitted as the boy smiled in his dreams, and the Captain stood up feeling slightly embarrassed by his confession, mentally putting it down to the booze and left the room locking it securely behind him.

Going back to his quarters, Yondu sat on the edge of his bed and thought about the night of revelations, from the boy. Without realising it, he had declared in front of his own bastard father, he saw the Captain of Space Pirates as his father figure; something he knew didn't impress him.

The fact that the asshole used Yondu's own image to taunt him didn't exactly make him happy either but he knew the anger wouldn't go anywhere. Peter needed to know he was…he was, well he was something. Yondu rubbed his face with his hands, trying to find the words and failing.

But as his mind processed what he knew about the boy he had been raising, Peter was a hell of a look out, could take a beating and could build and fire a blaster almost as good if not more so than more experienced crew members. Finally the idea came to Yondu that was so simple, years before he had made the promise that as soon as the boy completed his first kill, his first flight and his first mission he could call himself a Ravager. His first kill he had accomplished when he was eight…now he had to complete the rest, as Yondu even though he needed sleep opened his Pad and begun to look for something suitable

To be continued!


End file.
